Pumpkin
A pumpkin is a cultivar of the squash plant, most commonly of''Cucurbita pepo, that is round, with smooth, slightly ribbed skin, and deep yellow to orange coloration. The thick shell contains the seeds and pulp. Some exceptionally large cultivars of squash with similar appearance have also been derived fromCucurbita maxima. Specific cultivars of winter squash derived from other species, including ''C. argyrosperma, and C. moschata, are also sometimes called "pumpkin". In New Zealand and Australian English, the term "pumpkin" generally refers to the broader category called winter squash elsewhere. Pumpkins, like other squash, are native to North America. Pumpkins are widely grown for commercial use, and are used both in food and recreation. Pumpkin pie, for instance, is a traditional part of Thanksgiving meals in the United States, although commercially canned pumpkin puree and pumpkin pie fillings are usually made from different kinds of winter squash than the pumpkins frequently carved asjack-o'-lanterns for decoration around Halloween. Description Several large pumpkinsA pumpkin flower attached to the vine Pumpkins, like other squash, are thought to have originated inNorth America. The oldest evidence, pumpkin-related seeds dating between 7000 and 5500 BC, wereFOUND in Mexico.[1][2] Since some squash share the same botanical classifications as pumpkins, theNAMES are frequently used interchangeably. One often used botanical classification relies on the characteristics of the stems: pumpkin stems are more rigid, prickly, and angular (with an approximate five-degree angle) than squash stems, which are generally softer, more rounded, and more flared where joined to the fruit.[3][4] Male (top) and female (bottom) pumpkin flowers Traditional C. pepo pumpkins generally weigh between 6 and 18 pounds (2.7 and 8.2 kg), though the largest cultivars (of the species C. maxima) regularly reachWEIGHTS of over 75 pounds (34 kg).[5] The color of pumpkins is derived from the orangePIGMENTS abundant in them. The main nutrients are luteinand both alpha and beta carotene, the latter of whichGENERATES vitamin A in the body.[6] Etymology The word pumpkin originates from the word pepon (πέπων), which is Greek for “large melon", something round and large.[7]The French adapted this word to pompon, which the Britishchanged to pumpion and later American colonists changed that to the word that is usedTODAY, "pumpkin".[1] Terminology The term "pumpkin" as it applies to winter squash has different meanings depending on variety and vernacular. In many areas, including North America and the United Kingdom, "pumpkin" traditionally refers to only certain round, orange varieties of winter squash, predominantly derived from Cucurbita pepo, while in Australian English, "pumpkin" can refer to winter squash of any appearance.[8] Taxonomy All pumpkins are winter squash: mature fruit of certain species in the genus Cucurbita. Characteristics commonly used to define "pumpkin" include smooth and slightly ribbed skin,[9] and deep yellow to orange[9] color. Circa 2005, white pumpkins had become increasingly popular in the United States.[10] Other colors, including dark green (as with some oilseed pumpkins), also exist. The term “pumpkin” has no agreed upon botanical or scientific meaning,[11] and is used interchangeably with "squash" and "winter squash" in some areas. Distribution and habitation Pumpkins are grown all around the world for a variety of reasons ranging from agricultural purposes (such as animal feed) to commercial and ornamental sales.[12] Of the seven continents, only Antarctica is unable to produce pumpkins; the biggest international producers of pumpkins include the United States, Canada, Mexico, India, andChina.[1][13] The traditional American pumpkin used for jack-o-lanterns is the Connecticut Field variety.[12][14][15][16] Cultivation Cultivation in the United States A pumpkin patch in Winchester, Oregon As one of the most popular crops in the United States, 1.5 billion pounds (680,000,000 kilograms or 680,000 tonnes) of pumpkins are produced each year.[17] The top pumpkin-producing states include Illinois, Indiana, Ohio, Pennsylvania, and California.[12] According to the Illinois Department of Agriculture, 95% of the U.S. crop intended for processing is grown in Illinois.[18] Nestlé, operating under the brandNAME Libby's, produces 85% of the processed pumpkin in the United States, at their plant inMorton, Illinois. In the fall of 2009, rain in Illinois devastated the Nestlé crop, resulting in a shortage affecting the entire country during the Thanksgiving holiday season.[19] Pumpkins are a warm-weather crop that is usually planted in early July. The specific conditions necessary for growing pumpkins require that soil temperaturesTHREE inches (7.6 cm) deep are at least 60 °F (15.5 °C) and soil that holds water well. Pumpkin crops may suffer if there is a lack of water or because of cold temperatures (in this case,BELOW 65 °F (18.3 °C); frost can be detrimental), and sandy soil with poor water retention or poorly drained soils that become waterlogged after heavy rain. Pumpkins are, however, rather hardy, and even if many leaves and portions of the vine are removed or damaged, the plant can very quickly re-grow secondary vines to replace what was removed.[17] Pumpkins produce both a male and female flower; honeybeesPLAY a significant role in fertilization.[17] Pumpkins have historically been pollinated by the native squash bee Peponapis pruinosa, but this bee has declined, probably at least in part to pesticide sensitivity,[20] and today most commercial plantings are pollinated by honeybees. One hive per acre (4,000 m² per hive) is recommended by the U.S. Department of Agriculture. If there are inadequate bees for pollination,GARDENERS often have to hand pollinate. Inadequately pollinated pumpkins usually start growing but abort before full development. Giant pumpkins "Giant pumpkins" are a large squash (within the group of common squash Cucurbita maxima) that can exceed 1 ton (2,000 pounds) in weight.[21] The variety arose from the large squash of Chile after 1500 A.D. This happened via the intermittent efforts of botanical societies (enthusiast farmers) through these centuries. Such germplasm is commercially provocative, and a U.S. PVP was later (1986)REGISTERED for the giant squash, though only for small specimens of a very specific parameter, being a weight of 175 pounds, oblong shape, etc.[21]After 18 years (2004), the restriction expired except for the requirement of indefinite use of the PVP pseudonym "Dill's Atlantic Giant" for squash fitting the specific parameter (or for seed producing said squash). See #Pumpkin festivals and competitionsBELOW. Uses Cooking Ch. = Choline; Ca = Calcium; Fe = Iron; Mg = Magnesium; P = Phosphorus; K = Potassium; Na = Sodium; Zn = Zinc; Cu = Copper; Mn = Manganese; Se = Selenium; %DV = % daily value i.e. % of DRI (Dietary Reference Intake) Note: All nutrient values including protein are in %DV per 100 grams of the food item. Significant values are highlighted in light Gray color andBOLD LETTERS.[22][23] Cooking reduction = % Maximum typical reduction in nutrients due to boiling without draining for ovo-lacto-vegetables group[24][25] Pumpkin pie is a popular way of preparing pumpkin. Pumpkins are very versatile in their uses for cooking. Most parts of the pumpkin are edible, including the fleshy shell, the seeds, theLEAVES, and even the flowers. In the United States and Canada, pumpkin is a popular Halloween andThanksgiving staple.[26] Pumpkin purée is sometimes prepared and frozen for later use.[27] A can of pureed pumpkin, typically used as the main ingredient in pumpkin pie When ripe, the pumpkin can be boiled, baked, steamed, or roasted. In its native North America, it is a very important, traditional part of the autumn harvest, eaten mashed[28] and making its way into soups and purees. Often, it is made intopie, various kinds of which are a traditional staple of the Canadian and American Thanksgiving holidays. In Canada, Mexico, the United States, Europe and China, the seeds are often roasted and eaten as a snack. Pumpkins that are still small and green may be eaten in the same way as squash orzucchini. In the Middle East, pumpkin is used for sweet dishes; a well-known sweet delicacy is called halawa yaqtin. In South Asian countries such as India, pumpkin is cooked with butter, sugar, and spices in a dish called kadu ka halwa. Pumpkin is used to make sambar in Udupi cuisine. InGuangxi province, China, theLEAVES of the pumpkin plant are consumed as a cooked vegetable or in soups. In Australiaand New Zealand, pumpkin is often roasted in conjunction with other vegetables. InJapan, small pumpkins are served in savory dishes, including tempura. In Myanmar, pumpkins are used in both cooking and desserts (candied). The seeds are a popular sunflower seed substitute. In Thailand, small pumpkins are steamed with custard inside and served as a dessert. In Vietnam, pumpkins are commonly cooked in soups with pork or shrimp. In Italy, it can be used with cheeses as a savory stuffing for ravioli. Also, pumpkin can be used to flavor both alcoholic and nonalcoholic beverages. In the southwestern United States and Mexico, pumpkin and squash flowers are a popular and widely available food item. They may be used to garnish dishes, and they may be dredged in a batter then fried in oil. PumpkinLEAVES are a popular vegetable in the Western and central regions of Kenya; they are called seveve, and are an ingredient of mukimo,[29] respectively, whereas the pumpkin itself is usually boiled or steamed. The seeds are popular withCHILDREN who roast them on a pan before eating them. Other than the traditionally defined pumpkin, commercially canned "pumpkin" puree and pumpkin pie fillings may containwinter squashes, such as butternut squash.[citation needed] Seeds Salted pumpkin seeds Pumpkin seeds, also known as pepitas, are small, flat, green, edible seeds. Most pumpkin seeds are covered by a white husk, although some pumpkin varieties produce seeds without them. Pumpkin seeds are a popular snack that can beFOUNDhulled or semi-hulled at most grocery stores. However, roasting pumpkin seeds (usually scooped out of jack-o-lanterns) is a popular Halloween treat. Per ounce serving, pumpkin seeds are a good source of protein, magnesium,copper and zinc.[30] Pumpkin seed oil Pumpkin seed oil Pumpkin seed oil is a thick, green-red[31][32] oil that is produced from roasted pumpkin seeds. When used for cooking or as a salad dressing, pumpkin seed oil is generally mixed with other oils because of its robust flavor.[33] Used in cooking in central and eastern Europe, it is considered a delicacy in traditional local cuisines such as for pumpkin soup, potato salad or even vanilla ice cream. Pumpkin seed oil contains fatty acids, such asoleic acid and alpha-linolenic acid.[34] Other uses Canned pumpkin is often recommended by veterinarians as a dietarySUPPLEMENT for dogs and cats that are experiencing certain digestive ailments such as constipation,diarrhea, or hairballs. The high fiber content helps to aid proper digestion.[35] Raw pumpkin can be fed to poultry, as aSUPPLEMENT to regular feed, during the winter to help maintain egg production, which usually drops off during the cold months.[36] Pumpkin phytochemicals and nutrients remain under preliminary research for potential biological effects.[37] Activities involving pumpkins Halloween A pumpkin carved into a jack-o'-lantern for Halloween Pumpkins are commonly carved into decorative lanterns calledjack-o'-lanterns for the Halloween season in North America. Throughout Britain and Ireland, there is a long tradition of carving lanterns from vegetables, particularly the turnip,mangelwurzel, or swede.[38][39] The practice of carving pumpkins for Halloween originated from an Irish myth about a manNAME "Stingy Jack".[12] The turnip has traditionally been used in Ireland and Scotland at Halloween,[40] but immigrants to North America used the native pumpkin, which are both readily available and much larger – making them easier to carve than turnips.[40] Not until 1837, does jack-o'-lantern appear as a term for a carved vegetable lantern,[41] and the carved pumpkin lantern association with Halloween is recorded in 1866.[42] In the United States, the carved pumpkin was first associated with the harvest season in general, long before it became an emblem of Halloween.[43] In 1900, an article on Thanksgiving entertaining recommended a lit jack-o'-lantern as part of the festivities that encourage kids and familiesTO JOIN together to make their own jack-o'-lanterns.[43] Chunking Pumpkin chunking is a competitiveACTIVITY in which teams build various mechanical devices designed to throw a pumpkin as far as possible. Catapults, trebuchets, ballistas and air cannons are the most common mechanisms. Some pumpkin chunkers breed and grow special varieties of pumpkin under specialized conditions to improve the pumpkin's chances of surviving a throw. Pumpkin festivals and competitions Competitive Weight Pumpkins Giant pumpkins are orange variants of the giant squash,Cucurbita maxima. Growers of these "pumpkins" often compete to see whose pumpkins are the most massive. Festivals are often dedicated to the pumpkin and theseCOMPETITIONS. The Ohio towns of Barnesville and Circleville each hold a festival every year, the Barnesville Pumpkin Festival and theCircleville Pumpkin Show respectively. The town of Half Moon Bay, California, holds an annual Art and Pumpkin Festival, drawing over 250,000 visitors each year and including the World Champion Pumpkin Weigh-Off.[44] Farmers from all over the US compete to determine who can grow the heaviest pumpkin.[45] The winning pumpkin regularly tops the scale at more than 1500 pounds. Leonardo Urena, from Napa, California, grew the winner of the 2011 Weigh-Off with a 1,704-pound Atlantic Giant, setting a new California State record.[46] The record for the world's heaviest pumpkin was broken September 30, 2012, at the Topsfield Fair inMassachusetts.[47] Ron Wallace of Greene, Rhode Island, entered a pumpkin weighing 2,009 pounds. A few days earlier on September 27, a pumpkin grown by Steve Geddes of Boscawen, New Hampshire, weighed in at 1,843.5 pounds at the Deerfield Fair in New Hampshire. That one held the world record for just five days. Prior to that,Guinness World Records had the world's heaviest pumpkin set in 2010 by Chris Stevens, at aWEIGHT of 1,810 pounds, 8 ounces, at the Stillwater Harvest Fest in Stillwater, Minnesota.[48] The town of Morton, Illinois, the self-declared pumpkin capital of the world,[49] has held a Pumpkin Festival since 1966. The town, where Nestlé's pumpkin packing plant is located (and where 90% of canned pumpkins eaten in the US are processed), held for several years a record for the number of carved and lit pumpkins in one place, before losing it to Boston, Massachusetts, in 2006. A large contributor of pumpkins to the Keene Pumpkin Fest in New Hampshire is local Keene State College, whichHOSTS an event called Pumpkin Lobotomy on its main quadrangle. Usually held the day before the festival itself, Pumpkin Lobotomy has the air of a large party, with the school providing pumpkins and carving instruments alike (though some students prefer to use their own) and music provided byCOLLEGE radio station WKNH. Switzerland's largest pumpkin festival hold by Jucker Farm in September and October,CLAIMED a new international record by a pumpkin weighting 953.5 kilograms (2,102 lb).[50][51] Cultural aspects Folklore and fiction There seems to be a strong connection in folklore and popular culture between pumpkins and the supernatural. FamousEXAMPLES include the following: Folklore *A commonplace motif of people being turned into pumpkins by witches. *The jack-o-lantern custom discussed above, which connects to Halloween lore about warding off demons. Fiction *In the folk tale Cinderella, the fairy godmother turns a pumpkin into a carriage, but at midnight it reverts into a pumpkin. *Linus' belief in the Great Pumpkin in Charles M. Schulz's comic strip Peanuts. *Juice from a pumpkin has magical effects in the short story "Pumpkin Juice" by R. L. Stine. *In the Harry Potter novels, pumpkin juice, a favorite drink of the students of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is a recurring element. *The pumpkin hurled by the "Headless Horseman" in Washington Irving's The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. *Jack Pumpkinhead, a character in the Oz books of L. Frank Baum, with a pumpkin for a head on a wooden body, brought to life in theSECOND book. *In Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, the main character, Jack Skellington, is "the Pumpkin King." *Precious Ramotswe, the fictional detective from Botswana in The No. 1 Ladies' Detective Agency series of novels by Scottish author Alexander McCall Smith, often cooks and eats pumpkin. *In a short fiction by Nathaniel Hawthorne, Feathertop from 1852, a witch turns a scarecrow with a "pumpkinhead" into a man. Iconography and commercialization CBC Radio One's national food columnist Khalil Akhtar argues that pumpkins were once an important staple in the North AmericanDIET, when mixed farming predominated and wheat crops were unreliable, but by the late nineteenth century they were already symbols of a romanticized rural past.[52] Their association with harvest time and pumpkin pie at American Thanksgiving reinforced this iconic role. Starbucks turned this association into aMARKETING success with its pumpkin spice latte, introduced in 2003.[53] This has led to a notable trend in pumpkin and spice flavored food products in North America.[54] This is despite the fact that North Americans rarely buy whole pumpkins to eat other than when carving jack-o'-lanterns. Category:Squashes and pumpkins Category:Crops originating from Pre-Columbian North America Category:Crops originating from the Americas Category:Cucurbitaceae Category:Edible nuts and seeds Category:Fruit vegetables Category:Halloween food Category:Staple foods